


The Guard and the Heir

by Mervac195



Series: Hakilos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mervac195/pseuds/Mervac195





	The Guard and the Heir

As Mason walked through Holag, he heard as people fought around him. He had known this day had been coming for a long time, but he didn’t want this day to come. It didn’t help he couldn’t stop people from fighting one another. Then again, that is what war was, one side fighting to protect their home, the other seeking to gain control over it. He had been preparing for twenty-five years, but he had never expected the Tazoket’s men to grow as strong as they had. Mason saw a group of men to his right, preparing to fight the Tazoket’s men, and saw that they were about to get slaughtered.  
He walked up to them and said: “Get behind me.”  
They looked at me confused me for a bit before they decided to trust me and listened. The Tazoket’s men saw them and began to come towards them.  
“Go to your master's father,” Mason said as he held up his left hand. When they got close enough, blue fire shot from the palm of Mason’s outstretched hand. The Tazoket’s men tried to stop it, but Mason didn’t earn the title Demon of Ash for nothing.  
“May the Lords of Judgement have mercy on your souls,” Mason said as he heard them scream in pain. He felt no remorse as he killed them, knowing they had slaughtered families, women and children included and would have continued to do so if he let them live.  
“Go back to your families,” Mason told the men behind him. “You’re not soldiers, you’re civilians.”  
“How do you know who we are?” One of them asked. “And what's wrong with-”  
“Until I see you wearing one of these,” Mason said, pulling out a metal tag issued to heroes and soldiers. “You’re a civilian. And there’s a difference between fighting for your home and committing suicide. Now leave, and don’t look back.”  
The man looked like he was going to argue, but when he realized Mason wasn’t going to back down, he grunted and told the other men, “Let’s go. It’s clear we’re not wanted.”  
As they left, Mason yelled “Hey!” When they turned back, Mason said “The reason for sending you away is because Jansdor will need men who care for it when this is done. I barely see that these days.”   
The men continued on their way, and Mason added: “If your families accuse you of abandoning your country, tell them one of the Demons of Ash sent you home early.”  
A look of shock registered on the men's faces as they realized who he was, and hurried to get out of there. When Mason was sure they were gone, he looked towards the castle where most of the fighting was taking place and said, “Time to end this.”  
Mason proceeded to head the castle, not having to fight many troops on the way. The ones he did he swiftly cut down with his sword. When he got to the gates, what he saw were soldiers of the Jansorania army being massacred. The Tazoket’s men had the strength of emitheos, and that didn’t help their odds as more and more emitheos had defected to the Tazoket’s until roughly five hundred emitheos were left to defend the gods.  
“Griffith!” Mason yelled over the chaos. When Mason saw a burst of fire near the doors to the castle, Mason smirked and ran towards it. While he ran, he cut down some of the Tazoket’s men who tried to kill him, with his reflexes being faster than theirs. Finally, he got to the person he was looking for, his twin brother, Griffith Black, and said: “Never expected this day to come, did you?”  
“Not like we wanted it to,” Griffith said as he sent another soldier flying. “Why would anyone want the end of the world to come?”  
“Hey Griffith,” Mason said.  
“Yeah Mason?”  
“Time to commence Kilar Jaca,” Mason told him as he put his sword away. Griffith smiled then clenched his fingers, not closing his hands into fists, causing the clouds to gather above them. Mason then started shooting fire and lightning into the clouds. But not any fire and lightning. Hell Fire and Dark Lightning. And the clouds above them were made of Dark Water. After the Tazoket had tortured him and his brothers with these three elements from Sarutra, they had built up the resistance of their bodies to where they could control them. Griffith formed a hurricane around them that rose them into the air, and when they were up there, Mason started discharging Dark Lightning into the clouds as well as Hell Fire, mixing the fire with the Dark Water.  
“On the count of three, Griffith,” Mason said.   
“One.”  
The hurricane at this point had gained the attention of some of the soldiers, and the ones that worked with the two brothers went and found cover, leaving the fight.  
“Two.”  
By this point, even the Tazoket’s men had noticed, and many of them, including their own siblings, tried to stop them to no avail.  
“Three.”  
As soon as Mason finished the count down, Mason and Griffith both threw their hands down, and it started storming then, with lightning striking the Tazoket’s men who wore metal armor, while the water burnt right through the leather a few wore.  
Mason heard as they screamed in pain and agony. But he didn’t care since they attacked his country.  
After five minutes, they stopped the storm.  
“Think the men can handle the rest?” Griffith asked Mason.  
“Yeah, they can,” Mason said. “Especially considering ten of them were personally trained by us.”  
“Then let’s go kill the murderer who took our wives and mortal parents,” Griffith said as he held up his mace.  
Mason smiled and said, “Yeah, let's go kill this bastard.”  
They ran through the castle, Mason pulling out his sword and summoning his shield from a bracelet on his wrist. When they got to the throne room, they saw the man they had been hunting for years, the Tazoket.  
“It’s amazing, isn’t it,” the Tazoket said. “For years, it's been used to not only represent the center of Jansdor but the home of the gods. Did you know this city is an exact replica of Ejahist, the home of the gods?”  
“It doesn’t matter,” Mason said. “You’re going to die either way.”  
“You’re right kid,” The Tazoket said. “Someones dying today. But it’s not me.”  
“Let’s see how well that cocky attitude of yours works,” Griffith said as he and Mason got into battle stances, shields raised.  
“I suppose it was too much to ask you two to join my army,” the Tazoket said as he got ready, then pulled out his own two swords. “You would have made great additions.”  
The Tazoket then ran towards them, his swords prepared to strike. Mason ran forward and pushed one of the swords up with his shield. The Tazoket then tried to slash at Mason in the side, but Mason deflected the sword with his own, then kicked the Tazoket in his chest, making him stagger back, where Griffith was waiting. Griffith brought up his own shield and bashed the Tazoket in his back. Then he swung his mace at the Tazoket and hit him in his spine. The Tazoket then stumbled forward.  
“That hurt,” the Tazoket said. “That would have killed any ordinary man.”  
“You’re not ordinary, Tazoket,” Mason said, anger evident in his voice.  
“No, you’re a uniques son of Edoraphit and Ohanrue,” Griffith added.  
“Amazing you two found this out,” the Tazoket said,   
“Doesn’t mean you’ll live,” Mason said.  
“No, but I’ll kill you two before I die,” the Tazoket said calmly. He then ran towards Mason, who deflected the Tazoket’s sword when he swung them, but what he didn’t expect was for the Tazoket to release one of them, which sent it flying, and sent his hand into Mason’s stomach. When he looked down, Mason saw the Tazoket’s hand had penetrated his armor and was now in his stomach.  
“Ooh, nice and warm,” the Tazoket said. “Then again, nothing as warm as volcanoes, right?”  
Mason grabbed the Tazoket’s wrist and tried to pull it out.“H-How? It’s syrania-”  
“Syrania leather. Can’t be penetrated by normal means, even when using a very sharp blade or fire. But then again,” the Tazoket then pulled his hand out and showed he had turned it into a demon claw. “This isn’t ordinary.”  
“In that case,” Mason then looped his left arm under the Tazoket’s right and wrapped it around the back of the Tazoket’s neck and back, and grabbed the back of his own neck, making his hold on the Tazoket unbreakable. The Tazoket then tried to use his demon hand to stab Mason in the stomach again, but this time, Mason grabbed the Tazoket’s wrist and crushed it.  
“The one good thing that came out of you torturing me,” Mason said as the Tazoket grunted in pain. “Is this prosthetic limb I had to make for myself.” Mason then let go of his own neck and turned the Tazoket around, before looping his arms under the Tazoket’s and held him in place by placing his hands behind the Tazoket’s neck.  
“If I’m going to die, so are you,” Mason said as his body lit in black fire.  
“You can’t do this!” the Tazoket yelled. “It’s going to destroy your soul!”  
“What are you doing, Mason!?” Griffith yelled at him.  
“Griffith, I’m sorry, but you’ll have to take care of Jansdor in my place,” Mason told him as black lightning mixed into the fire.  
“I can’t do that, Mason,” Griffith screamed at him. “You’re the leader between us!”  
“What kind of king kills himself anyway?” the Tazoket asked him.  
“One who will protect his people,” Mason said. “Besides, Griffith, you and Mera are the only two people related to the royal family to take care of the country. I leave it in your hands.”   
“Mason, don’t-” Griffith yelled as he ran towards them.  
“Griffith, I’m sorry.” Mason then yelled and sent a sonic wave at Griffith. It sent him flying into a wall. He got back up and tried to run back to Mason, but before he could, Mason said, “Hell Detonation.”  
Mason then yelled as he felt his body get torn apart by the lightning and flames of hell, thinking one thing before blacking out.  
Teagan… Juliet… It’s over...


End file.
